


For when it's warmer

by goldiggins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), HE NEVER WANTED TO BE A FARMER, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Is Trying, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith Loves Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Deserved Better, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) Is Not Okay, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Lance (Voltron) is so Pure, Lance Loves Keith (Voltron), Lance's Birthday, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), and I'm going to give it to him, and he's getting the happy ending he deserves, and i love both of them, he feels better, he turns 25, i also love lance more than life, keith is 26? 27?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldiggins/pseuds/goldiggins
Summary: “I missed you too, a lot.” He said, taking Lance’s hand. “I’m sorry I didn’t call, I was really busy.” He said as he moved closer to Lance and stared at him with a pained look in his face. Lance knew he didn’t mean to hurt him. He knew he forgot meaningless things easily, but... it was just not meaningless to him.  “It’s fine.” He said, squeezing Keith’s hand and moving his away.So why couldn't’ he say it? Say ‘Well there are reminders in your phones’ or ‘I am busy too sometimes but I always try to make time for my friends.’ Why couldn’t he say that his call meant everything to him. That it hurt him to watch him leave every time.Why couldn’t he ask him to stay?“You’re here now.”‘Scary, that’s why.’or lance and keith are idiots that have been in love with each other for ages but like i said they are idiots. and lance is an anxious baby who war left a bit (very) hurt and this is a story of him overcoming his demonds and getting better. and gETTING THE ENDING HE DESERVES, NOT A FREAKING FARMER AGH
Relationships: Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), lance & happiness
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	For when it's warmer

**Author's Note:**

> so this has been in the works for a while? but it's finally here and i love it so so much.  
> also, there is soooo much projecting in this lol
> 
> this is a fluffy story with some angst here and there because lance is hurt and it has to hurt first for it to get better.  
> and it'S GOING TO.  
> so yeah, happy ending yay.  
> enjoy me making lance happy and enjoying keith being better.  
> there will be 5 chapters  
> ugh, i love them so much.  
> okay, enjoy!

_Earth._

_Ah, the stars._ The stars, as Lance has come to realize, still call out for him. Whether it’s one of the rare calls from Keith, in one of those never-ending missions with a bad excuse as to why he didn’t call before or why he didn’t call at all, his nephews asking him to teach them about stars or those late nights when he can’t sleep or woke up from the horrible nightmares of scars and war and loss that have decided to stick with him as a souvenir. 

Then, almost unconsciously, he walks out of bed and decides to stay on the balcony, staring at the endless sky above him, losing himself in his thoughts. 

Those nights seem to be his favorites. 

And also not.

They are because they remind him of what he used to be. He can close his eyes and be that little kid, obsessed with space, telling his mom he’ll be up there one day. 

Or in that castle that used to be his home all those years ago. He can remember the feeling of having his favorite people in the whole universe just a few steps away from his door. 

But then he also remembers the loneliness, all the time he spent staring outside one of the many castle’s windows into the forever night-time sky. Waking up with sore eyes from all the crying, waking up from that dream of not letting him go and waking up just before some certain navy eyes look back at him. 

The home-sickness. The insecurities of not being enough, for both Voltron and his friends. For _himself_. 

But most of the time, there was no call, no lack of sleep, no nephews, no Keith. Just that overwhelmingly crushing feeling of wanting _more._ Of missing _something_. Just him and the stars both trying to figure out what it was. (Although Lance gets the feeling they already know and just don’t want to tell him).

It was in one of those nights when Lance saw it. A blinding light arriving from the sky. 

_‘Keith.'_ he thought to himself. 

He was finally back. As usual, so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t realize the Sun was starting to rise. He released a breath he didn’t know he was holding, grabbed his jacket, his boots and went to welcome his friend. 

***

“So, it’s been a while hasn’t it?” Lance sighs nervously as Kosmo jumps to lick his face excitedly. 

Why did he always make him nervous? 

No matter how long they had known each other, even when he should be mad at him for not calling like he said he would, like he always says he will, Lance can't be mad at him. He’s just so happy that he’s back. 

“You haven’t been sleeping again, haven’t you?” Keith said with that knowing look that drives him crazy because he tends to save that for when he _knows_ he’s right.

“Oh wow Keith, I missed you too, great to see you.” Lance said with a huff. “Jeez.” He mumbled as he sat in the grass lying his head on Kosmo. Keith laughed. God, it’s been so long since he heard him laughing. He was wearing a genuine smile. 

A fond one at that. 

“You’re right, sorry.” Keith said, still smiling, sitting next to him. “Hi Lance, how have you been? How’s life, how’s the farm, how’s Kaltenecker?”

“You know, if you’re making fun of me, it’s not funny.” Lance said, faking a pout. Keith laughed even harder. “I’m not!” He said, still cackling, petting Kosmo’s head. 

Lance pushed him lightly, laughing too. 

Keith had changed a lot these past few years. 

Sometimes he remembered the guy that used to wear a red armor and just felt like he missed the moment when he stopped being a reckless, angry boy, just to become this wonderful man in front of him. He was happy now. He was satisfied with life. Like he would be perfectly fine with whatever life had in store for him. Just, so at peace with himself. 

This was Keith without his walls up. He was so different from the Keith Lance used to know but somehow he was just so much more Keith than ever. 

Lance liked him like this. 

Lance wished to know how he managed to battle his demons. 

***

When Keith entered the house everyone started to scream. More often than not, Lance seemed to notice how much like family they treated him. It was just different from how they treated Hunk, Pidge and Shiro. He wasn’t sure how, but it was.

He could see it in Keith’s face as he carried Sylvio on his shoulders and Nadia on his leg pretending to be attacked by two wild pirates. 

He could see it in his eyes as they went soft when Lance’s mom would hug him tight, caress his cheek and say: “Ay, estás muy flaco mijo.” Dragging him to the kitchen to prepare him a large, full of nutrients breakfast. 

He could see it in his chest as it breathed more easily when Lance’s dad shuffled his hair as he said how good it was to have him back. 

It just… felt different.

A good kind of different. 

“So! How long are you staying? Last time you said you’d be gone for 3 months and they ended up being 8! Will you be staying longer, corazón?” Lance’s mom said as she rubbed Keith’s back while he poured himself some orange juice, then taking Sylvio and Nadia’s glass to pour them some too. 

Lance smiled at that. 

“Yeah, I know and I’m sorry, I swear. It’s just that the colony we were supposed to visit had hidden bombs all over the place and no one knew and some had exploded. Thankfully no one got hurt, but that delayed our schedule a lot. But Kolivan said I deserved a break so he’s going to let me stay here all summer.” Keith explained, a bit ashamed but offering a smile at the end. 

Through the years, Lance had learned, Keith could be forgetful when it came to personal stuff. Calls, birthdays (including his own), holidays, promises. 

He got pulled out of his thoughts as Nadia started to beg Keith to go with her to the water park, shaking his arm with all the forze an 8 year old could have while he laughed, nodding along. 

***

The barn’s rooftop, Lance realized, is Keith’s favorite place on the farm. He could say it’s his too. They had spent countless days melting with the sun, staring at the blue, blue sky with whatever fresh drink there was in the house and even more sleepless nights talking about the past and what’s to come. 

Lance liked to think of it as their place.

“I really missed you, you know?” Lance said one afternoon, staring at the field as the sun started to set. 

Keith blinked at that. 

Lance could be very blunt, direct, no-filter, but when it came to the things he actually meant, he took his time and kept them safe.

Keith wondered how long he had been holding that back. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Lance said looking down at his hands, tearing off the skin in his fingers. Keith frowned at that. Old habits die hard. He should know. 

“I missed you too, a lot.” He said, taking Lance’s hand. “I’m sorry I didn’t call, I was really busy.” He said as he moved closer to Lance and stared at him with a pained look in his face. Lance knew he didn’t mean to hurt him. He knew he forgot meaningless things easily, but... it was just not meaningless to him. 

“It’s fine.” He said, squeezing Keith’s hand and moving his away. 

So why couldn't’ he say it? Say ‘Well there are reminders in your phones’ or ‘I am busy too sometimes but I always try to make time for my friends.’ Why couldn’t he say that his call meant everything to him. That it hurt him to watch him leave every time. 

Why couldn’t he ask him to stay? 

“You’re here now.”

‘ _Scary, that’s why._ ’ Lance thought, holding his knees to his chest and closing his eyes. Because he would very much prefer _this_ than being hurt with nothing else for him to do. So he smiled and looked away. The moon and the stars had long replaced the sun. 

“Yeah, I am.”

***

“How long is he staying?” Hunk said while carrying another box. He had just opened a new restaurant here on Earth. 

It was nice having him back. 

“Well, he said all summer, but you know, can’t be sure.” Lance mumbled while he unwrapped the utensils.

“He stopped by yesterday to say hi. He looks great.” Pidge said, smiling.

“Yeah, he came here too, he really does, doesn’t he? Seems like he’s enjoying himself in space.” Hunk continued. “I wish we saw him more though, I can’t count the number of holidays he has missed by now.” 

Lance sighed. “Yeah well, he’s here now, isn’t he? Why don’t we all hang out sometime? Like we used to?” 

Lance’s mind, from time to time, liked to bring up the thought that he may be the one that has stayed behind the most from the team. With Pidge working at the Garrison, Hunk travelling everywhere with his restaurants, Shiro being happily married and retired, after an incredible life and Keith with the Blade of Marmora, what he was doing with his life just sounded plain. Boring. Not _him_. 

He knew he wasn’t satisfied with what he was doing. He knew deep down that he wanted to go back. 

He just didn’t know how. 

He didn’t know how to tell his family he wanted to leave after being away for so long. He knows they need him, he knows they missed him. Lance missed them too, and he’s happy to be back, but he left something in space. 

He left his heart. 

“Lance!” Both Pidge and Hunk shouted at him.

“I was listening!”

“You haven’t been sleeping again, haven’t you.” Hunk scolded, putting his hands on his hips. Lance glared at him.

“Why does everyone keep saying that? I have been sleeping fine, thank you very much.”

Hunk frowned. “Sure buddy.” 

“Does this have to do with a certain someone coming back who also happens to be staying at your house?” Pidge teased with a smug smile.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Lance spouted.

“God, I can’t believe after all these years, you still are as dense as Neutronium.” Pidge said, rolling her eyes. 

“Well, I can’t believe after all these years, you’re still a complete nerd.” 

“Oh yeah? Well I can’t-” 

“ENOUGH! God, you guys act like children. Lance you _are_ pretty dense, Pidge, he has to find out about him liking Keith on his own, and yes Lance, we should all hang out, how does next week sound? Now, everyone out of my restaurant, Hunk needs to unpack.” Hunk said while shooing them out. 

“WH- I DON’T HAVE A-”

“D-e-n-s-e”

“Out.” Hunk laughed. 

***

It was sunny. The sky was a beautiful blue and the juniberrys never looked more stunning.

Lance loved days like this. 

“Hi ‘Lura. I haven’t been here in a while, haven’t I? I’m sorry. Things have been crazy lately. Keith’s back. You probably already knew that. Also Hunk is opening another restaurant.” Lance said while smiling. “He seems very happy. He also is finally with Shay! I’m really happy for them. They are like the perfect couple.” Lance hummed. “Speaking of him, he said something the other day and I just can’t get it off my mind. He said I liked Keith. Like, liked, liked him, you know… romantic styles? I just- I don’t know.” Lance groaned while covering his face. “I- like sure, I like his eyes, and I like his stupid mullet and I might feel my stomach sinking everytime he smiles but… god. It’s scary. You know I still love you, right?” Lance's voice cracked. “I think I’ve been holding myself back. I just can't seem to be able to let you go.” Lance sobbed while tears started to fall from his eyes. “You were the first person I ever truly loved and you were gone so suddenly, I couldn’t even show you how much I could love you.” Lance looked up. “But when I’m with him, I feel complete. I feel like there is nowhere else I should be. I feel golden after feeling like trash for weeks, I- I’m in love with him. I love him so much it hurts.” Lance wailed. “He’s the best thing in my life right now. He probably has been the best thing in my life for a long time.” Lance said more to himself than to the sky. 

“You’re not here anymore. You’re gone. I know you’re gone. I also know you want me to be happy. You want me to be okay again. I know that, but I just- I have to ask this... w- would it be okay if I moved on?” Lance’s blue eyes, filled with tears, closed as a strong breeze passed through him. Just as intense and overwhelming, as it was delicate and soft. 

‘ _Just like you_.’Lance thought, smiling. 

It was like that wonderful breeze you feel when the sun is just too intense or when you are somewhere so high up and you can see everything from there, and the feeling is just so astoundingly breathtaking that you have to close your eyes. A breeze so warm that sounded like a song and felt like a caress on the cheek. With just one phrase repeating itself in Lance’s heart: _It’s okay_.

***

“Uncle Hunk!” Nadia shouted while jumping to hug him.

“Hey little lady!” He said while carrying her. “How’s my favorite niece doing?”

“I’m your only niece Uncle Hunk.” 

“Hunk!” Lance’s mom said. “What a surprise to see you! How are you?”

“I’m good! Thank you, I am opening another restaurant so a bit busy.” He said while putting Nadia down and hugging Lance’s mom.

“That’s great mijo! Can’t wait to check it out.”

Hunk smiled “Me neither.”

“Hey, I'm actually looking for Lance, he hasn’t been answering his phone.”

“Oh, he’s in the juniberrys field. I’ve felt like something’s been off with him lately. Maybe he could use a friend.” She said looking at him. 

“Of course.”

“ _Would it be okay if I moved on_ ?” Hunk heard as he got closer to the field. Lance was sitting in the middle, looking at the sky. Hunk’s heart hurt. Just the fact that Lace had to ask Allura if it was okay to move on reminded him of how much he loved his friend, how much he wanted to see him happy again.

‘ _Tell him it’s okay ‘Lura._ ’ Hunk though. A strong breeze passed by them and Lance smiled. Hunk smiled too.

“Hey buddy.” Hunk said, sitting next to Lance, patting his back. Lance ran his hands through his cheeks. “Talking to Allura?” Hunk continued hugging Lance closer.

“Yeah.” Lance breathed, smiling to his friend. “I had to ask her something. Actually, I have to ask you something too.”

“Shoot.”

“Why do you think I like Keith?” 

Hunk laughed. “Well, if we’re being honest, I guess it’s just the way you look at him. I can’t count all the times I caught you looking at him like, like he was the only thing that mattered… or how many times I heard you crying after he left.” 

Lance looked away. 

“Or how, whenever he’s here, you are more yourself than what you have been in months.” Hunk said looking away too. 

“I think I’m in love with him.”

“I think so too.”

“You’re not going to tell me I should go and tell him how I feel?”

Hunk thought for a minute.

“No, I- I think you should start thinking of yourself as someone worthy of loving him first.”

Lance's heart sank. 

“I think you don’t give yourself enough credit Lance. I know you haven’t slept well in months, I know you keep having nightmares and anxiety attacks. I also can see you’re not happy here. Not as happy as I know you can be at least. So no, I’m not telling you to go and tell him because I know you’re not ready. I know it’s a lot for you. You just came to terms with it man, like 2 seconds ago. It’s okay to take your time.” Hunk finished while removing a tear from Lance’s cheek. 

“But what if I don’t have that time? What if he finds someone else? What if the time I need is too long and he gets tired of waiting or what if- what if he just- doesn’t feel the same?” Lance said looking at Hunk and hugging him tighter.

Hunk smiled. He may have realized his feelings but he was just as dense as always.

“I get the feeling he has loved you for much longer than you have loved him.”

Both fell into a comfortable silence. 

“You’re a really good friend Hunk.” Lance said as the warm summer breeze took their words with it. 

***

“Hey, there’s supposed to be some kind of fair tonight in town.” Keith said one day, coming back from feeding the animals.

Lance smiled. “Yeah, I heard that too.”

“Well, I- uh, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me? It looks like it will be fun.”

Silence.

“Who are you and what have you done with Keith?”

Keith rolled his eyes, not without smiling after. “What?”

“You want to go to a place full of people and lines and screaming? Willingly?” Lance asked while pretending to be shocked.

Keith rolled his eyes again. “Well, Hunk said you loved them so I thought I’d try. It’s also your birthday, so might as well…” Keith answered with a smug smile. He took a step closer to Lance and asked “So, do you want to go?” His voice a tone higher than a whisper.

“I- uh- I- ahem- “ Lance babbled, not being able to look away from Keith’s eyes.

He remembered. 

Keith smiled again. “Think about it then.” He said, stepping away. “Let me know by tomorrow, though!” He sang with the door closing behind him. 

A loud breath and something hitting the hay made Keith’s smile even wider. 

***

“AND WHAT DID YOU SAY??” Pidge and Hunk yelled as they tried to get the rest of the story from Lance's screen.

“I PANICKED OKAY? I WAS _NOT_ EXPECTING THAT CONVERSATION TO TAKE THAT TURN AND I STARTED BABBLING AND- AND-“ Lance yelled back. 

God. What a disaster. 

Pidge started laughing. “I bet he had that smug smile of his when he left.” Lance peeked from his hands that were now covering his face.

“He might’ve had a similar face to what you’re describing, yes.” Lance mumbled, covering his face again.

“ _Lance_ .” Hunk said in his lecture tone.

Pidge giggled. “Oh oh.” Lance groaned.

“You _are_ going to say yes, right?”

“I don’t- yes? I- yeah I should say yes, right?” Lance said with a tremble in his voice.

Hunk sighed. “Well, I don’t think it’s us you should be asking, buddy. But if you want my opinion, then yes, absolutely, I don’t even understand why you’re giving this a second thought.”

“Amen.” said Pidge. 

Lance stayed quiet for a while.

“Lance?” asked Pidge.

“I guess I’m giving it a second thought because… I really don’t want to mess it up? I- god. I mean, Keith’s never been like this to me. Yeah, we used to mess with each other and the more I think about that, the more sense this whole situation has and yeah, maybe I’ve known in the back of my mind that I had feelings for him but I honestly never thought it would go beyond that, you know? I genuinely, _genuinely_ never thought I’d have a chance with him. Like it was so bad, I had convinced myself I didn’t like him without even realizing it, for Christ’s sake. ‘Cause I mean, he’s Keith! He could get anyone in the whole universe, literally! So I don’t understand why he would want to be with me.” Lance sighed. “God, he’s so great and I always mess things up, I really, _really_ don’t want to mess this up.”

Silence. 

“Lance, I’m only going to say this once, so you better listen carefully.” Pidge said dead serious. “You are a really great guy. You are probably the funniest guy I’ve ever known and a very supportive friend.You guys have become my family. You are way more talented than what you think and if there is a person I _know_ will be there no matter what, no matter how sad he feels or how angry he is at me or how busy, tired, confused or just not in the mood, I know with absolute certainty that I can count on you no matter what. You are one of the best people I know, a fantastic teammate and dare I say the best one with a gun… our sharpshooter.” She said smiling. 

Lance’s breath trembled. 

“And yeah, you may be a bit of a goofball and yeah, you may be a bit crazy but a bit of madness is key, isn’t it? Those are the things that make you, you. And those are the things that make us love you. That makes Keith love you. The only thing you have to do is give him a chance to prove it.” Pidge finished, still smiling. 

Lance, with tears in his eyes, looked over at Hunk. He was crying too. “I- I just wished you could see yourself the way we see you buddy.” Hunks cried, sniffling his nose every two seconds. 

Lance's heart was hurting. It was hurting because this was...new. He had never heard that many good things about him coming out from someone in the team. It was hurting because it had been _such_ a long time since he felt someone believed in him. Since he felt good in his skin. His heart was hurting because he could feel his old self waking up from a very, very long sleep. Because he was now going to try to stay. It was hurting, because he was going to let himself hope, just one more time. 

***

“Okay.” Lance said, taking his phone. He was thinking this would’ve been a lot easier if Keith wasn’t staying at Shiro’s but since he had already tried 5 times and failed miserably, hanging up at the first ‘bip’, maybe it wasn’t so bad. “Just call him, call him and say yes, not that big of a deal. It’s easy. Come on Lance, you can do this. He asked you first! God damn it, why would he reject you.” 

He opened his contacts going through the letters until he got to the M. 

‘Mullet’. 

_Bip_ …

 _Bip_...

 _Bip_...

‘No, don’t do it, don’t hang up, don’t do-‘

“Hello?”

Lance almost dropped his phone. “H- hi! I- yes.”

“Lance? Y- yes?”Keith said, confused.

Lance facepalmed himself.

Keith giggled. “Yes what?”

God, Lance could practically see his smile just from hearing him talk. He cleared his throat. “Well, remember you asked me about going with you to the fair on my birthday?” Keith covered his face with his hand. How was it possible for someone to be that adorable?

“I remember, yeah.” Keith said with a little laugh at the end.

“W-well I would like to go. With you. I’d love to.” Lance continued. He released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“That’s great!” Keith almost shouted. “Ahem, I mean, that’s great.” He said in a much lower voice.

“Yeah.” Lance said smiling. They fell into a comfortable silence. Lance sighed.

“Well, I’ll see you on Friday then.” Keith smiled more, if that was even possible.

“I’ll see you on Friday.” 

***

_Lance’s 25th birthday. 8 p.m._

There had been a small reunion earlier in the day to celebrate Lance’s birthday with family and friends. It ended around 5 p.m. and the fair started at 8p.m. Which had nothing to do with the fact that it gave Lance exactly the amount of time he needed for his longest beauty routine. A complete coincidence… of course. He had what he was going to wear, nice and ready. They were black high-waisted jeans with a loose white shirt, some converse and no jacket because he’d rather freeze than ruining an outfit. 

Right when he was done getting ready, there was a knock on the door. “I'LL GET IT!” Lance yelled from his room. “NO ONE OPEN THE D-“

“Keith! Mi cielo, ¿cómo estás?” 

“I’m good! Thanks. You?” He said while hugging Lance’s mom.

“I’m good, you know, this old woman gets tired more easily but I’m okay.” She said, taking Keith’s hand and leading him to the living room.

“What are you talking about? You look like you’re in your 30’s!” Keith said while hugging her with one arm.

Lance’s mom giggled. “Oh aren’t you the sweetest. Did you forget something dear?”

“Oh no, Lance and I are go-” Keith stopped breathing.

“We’re going to the fair.” Said Lance coming down the stairs.”

Lance’s mom looked at Keith and smiled. “No drool in my carpet, sweetheart.” She whispered. Keith gulped.

“Well then, I’ll let you boys be, have fun mis niños.” She left with a knowing smile, patting Lance on the cheek that was now blushing. 

“Ponte suéter Lance, por Dios.”

“Mamá!”

“I’m leaving, I’m leaving.”

“You- um. Ahem. You look amazing.” Keith said, coming out of his trance.

Lance smiled. “Thanks, you look good yourself.” He was wearing a typical Keith outfit, black jeans, black boots, white t-shirt and a leather jacket. 

Could he totally pull it off and somehow look even better, if that was even possible? Yeap, totally. 

Would you ever hear Lance say that out loud? Not a chance. 

“Well, shall we?” Keith said, opening the door.

Lance giggled. “We shall.” 

***

Turns out, Keith being completely surprised by this, fairs are actually...fun. The best part was seeing Lance laugh after every game, if you asked him, but still he was enjoying himself. He never thought roller coasters would be genuinely fun. Damn, all those years wasted on being emo. “Let’s go to that one!” Lance yelled excitedly. Keith looked the way he was pointing and stopped so abruptly, you could hear the screeching sound of a car.

“You mean the big one that gives a 360 degrees turn?” Lance looked back with a devilish smile.

“Yeah… is it possible that Keith Kogane is scared of a fair game?” Keith gave him a side eye look.

“I’m _not_ scared.” Lance smiled wider.

“Oh but you are! Mullet, you’ve been to space maybe more than you have been on Earth and I think the spaceships are waaaay more extreme than this.”

Keith sighed. “I’m going but I just want to clarify that I’m _not_ scared.”

“Sure, Mullet.” 

Lance couldn’t stop smiling. Every time they got to the turn Keith would grab his hand very tightly and close his eyes. Then realize he was doing that and open his eyes like plates and let go of his hand. “I- sorry.” He would say, clearing his throat every time. 

In the last turn, before it started, Lance looked at Keith. He was holding on to the tube in front of the cart. Lance smiled. He slowly took his hand and held it tightly. Keith turned to see him surprised but smiled when he saw Lance’s eyes. 

They were fond. Fond of him. 

So he held Lance’s hand just as tightly and when the turn came, he kept his eyes open.

When the ride ended, Keith helped Lance down with his hand. 

When they got out of the game, neither of them let go. 

***

‘We’re walking hand in hand.’ Lance’s brain repeated over and over as they passed by the different stands in the fair. ‘My hands are probably soaking wet and he’s going to be disgusted and he will never want to hold h-’

“Hey, want to go to that one?” Keith interrupted his thoughts as he pointed at a stand with gigantic bears around, some stuffed bananas with sunglasses, a few yellow ducks and _a gun_. 

Lance grinned immensely. 

“Time to shine, sharpshooter.” Keith said with a fond smile. Lance blushed a little.

“My time has come.” He said, looking away dramatically while pulling Keith by his hand, towards the stand. “Which teddy bear do you fancy sir?” Lance mocked with a terrible british accent. Keith covered his face while laughing.

“Oh my god, one round please.” He mumbled, paying to the girl in front of them. Lance smiled.

“Here you go.” She said while giving Lance the rifle.

Lance’s eyes lit up. 

“Man, it’s been so long since I held one of these.” 

Keith watched as the scene unfolded in front of him. Lance was shining. Keith could tell how much he missed this. It was like they were in space all over again. His smile was one of the most sincere he had seen in him since he arrived at the beginning of the summer. 

And Keith was there to watch this. 

And Lance... he _wanted_ him there. 

The blue eyed boy smiled again as he hit another figure and Keith couldn’t help but smile with him.

“I still got it ladies and gentlemen! Lance McClain is still _the_ sharpshooter.” Lance shouted as he finished his round and gave Keith the biggest teddy bear he could get. Keith gladly accepted it. 

They started walking around and Keith was wondering if he could grab his hand again. It was right there, and he didn’t say anything before, so mayb- “LET’S GO TO THAT ONE NOW!” Lance shouted, moving his hand so he could point to the stand. Keith looked in the direction of his finger and saw the good old darts with balloons and just as many stuffed animals as the shooting stand. 

Now Keith was the one smiling. 

“Now which teddy bear do _you_ fancy, sir?” Keith said after hitting a balloon with every single dart. Lance laughed.

“Hmmm, tough question if you ask me.”

“I _am_ asking you.” Lance gave him a side eyed look.

“Just- just- okay?” He said, throwing his hands up. 

Keith smiled. “Fine, you were saying?”

“Hmmm, I think I will be taking… this one home.” Lance said while taking a blue lion that probably was bigger than him.

“How shocking.” Keith chuckled.

“ _Hiw shicking_.” Lance said, mocking him. 

“Well, now that we both have very big stuffed animals, eaten lots of popcorn and cotton sugar and no one will let us in their rides, where to?” 

“Now, we go to your real birthday gift.” Keith said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking towards the parking lot.

Lance paralyzed. “I- wh- you _cAN’T_ DO THAT '' He yelled while running to catch up with Keith. 

“ _STOP LAUGHING!_ ” could be heard in the distance.

***

Somehow they managed to get to Lance’s house with two very big, very not meant to be on a bike with two other humans sized stuffed animals. 

“The surprise is here? You can’t pull that two times in a row Mullet.” Lance said, getting off the bike. Keith laughed.

“The surprise is not here, Lance. We’re just here because I’m not taking these two with us.” He said while pointing at the animals.

“You are going to leave them alone and lonely not knowing where we are?! How dare you Keith, _how_ dare you.” 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Just- okay?” He said while opening the door. Lance got inside laughing. 

“Want something?” Lance said after they left the teddies in his room.

“Yeah, some water please. I ate way too much popcorn.” Lance laughed.

“Sure.” 

The kitchen was just being lit up by the moon. They got in and Keith waited for Lance next to the counter. He stared at him and thought how nice it’d be if he got to see this every morning. “It’s midnight.” Lance said, handing him a glass of water. “My birthday is officially over.” He said with a sad smile. “Thank you for today, really. It was really fun.” 

Keith took the glass and put it in the counter, putting a hand in Lance’s waist, hugging him. “Your birthday may be over but the surprises are not, remember?” He said, pulling back from him, smiling. “Come on.” Keith said softly, spreading his hand for Lance to take. “We have a surprise to get to.” 

Lance smiled. “Right.” He said while taking his hand.

***

Keith stopped on a hill Lance used to go to when he was a kid. 

“What are we doing here?” Lance said as he got off the bike. Keith smiled, getting off too. 

“Close your eyes.” He said while taking his hand. Lance did as he was told. 

“What are you thinking?” Keith said amused as he saw Lance’s face as they walked towards a hill.

“I don’t know, I just- no one had ever gone this out of their way for me to have a nice birthday. You helped so much with the party, you took me to the fair after years of not going, and now this, I just really appreciate it, man. Thanks.” Keith stared at him. And he remembered how much it takes for Lance to say what he really means. And for the second time that summer, he wondered for how long had Lance kept that for himself. 

“It was a pleasure. You don’t have to thank me, ever.”

They kept walking uphill until, after a few minutes Keith stopped. “We’re here.”

“Can I open my eyes now?”

“Yeap.” 

The first thing Lance saw was a blanket spread in the grass, it was blue. Then he saw a large pillow and a basket. It smelled like garlic knots. Lance loved garlic knots. It was simple, and Lance wouldn't have had it any other way. He knew him so well. His heart shrunk a little. 

Then, he looked up. And standing broad-shouldered in front of him, was Keith. As marvelous and simple as he had always been. As kind-hearted and magnificent as the first time Lance saw him in his paladin armour. The same heart he had fallen for all those years ago. More Keith than ever. He felt more Lance than ever too. He closed his eyes as water started to form in his eyes and looked down. It was at this very moment, he knew. He now knew more than ever. And he was going to let him know.

“I’m in love with you.” Lance said, his voice breaking. 

Keith stopped breathing. 

“God, I’m so so so in love with you. I’ve spent an entire lifetime trying to deny these feelings without me realizing it, until I did and I was so terrified because I had never felt this much for someone. And the feelings were always there, they never left, not even when I was with Allura, because I did love her, so much, but for some reason, my heart never wanted to let go of my love for you. And then the war ended and you kept coming to visit and every time we spent time together I felt my heart screaming and dancing and begging me to ask you not to leave again, because I hate to see you leave every time, I want to be with you every day and I don’t want to wait months to see you again, because I hate not being with you and-” 

A hand on his cheek interrupted his rambling. As much as he hated to admit it, he looked up to see a pair of navy eyes as wet as his staring back at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. Those eyes shrunk as a wide smile spread on Keith’s face. Another hand joined the first one on the other side. “I love you too.” Keith cried joining their foreheads. “So much.” He whispered as he pulled back a little. 

Lance felt his whole body tingling. They were so close, he could see the tears in Keith’s eyelashes. So close, Keith could see Lance’s freckles as clearly as he had always wanted to. 

Lance closed his eyes and moved closer. Keith caressed his cheek and closed his eyes too, and with nothing but stars witnessing their moment, a faint smell of garlic, the warmth of Keith’s jacket close to him and the feeling of those hands he had longed for, for so long in his cheeks, Lance kissed him. 

***

The next few weeks were, probably, what made that summer the best one in Lance's life. If he had to describe it with one word, he would choose _warm_. Because of the amount of time they spent at the sea. The countless days they spent drowning on the blue of the sky and the warmth of the Sun. The amount of nights spent on that blue blanket just staring at the stars, and falling asleep in each other’s arms. Closing his eyes, sitting on the sand, as a warm breeze passed through them. Kisses at midnight and sneaking through the balcony, running towards the ocean. Bike rides, swings, flowers, jumpers, straw hats, kisses below trees that tasted like strawberries. Using Lance’s parents bicycles, riding through unpaved roads with trees around them, blocking the Sun. 

They were at the top of a hill one day, staring at the sunset. Keith was lying on his back and Lance was sitting, holding his knees to his chest.

“Can you feel it?” Lance asked, looking behind him.

“What?” Keith said, opening his eyes and leaning on his elbows.

“Summer’s ending.” Lance said, looking away. 

Keith stayed quiet for a second. “Yeah.” He said, sitting down, moving closer to Lance. 

“This has been the best summer of my life.” Lance whispered, turning around to look at him. Keith gave him a sad smile.

“Yeah, it has been mine too.” 

They stayed silent for a few seconds, looking at the orange and pink shades of the sky. 

“Would it be so crazy if I asked you to stay?” Lance said, still looking at the sky. Keith looked down.

“Lance, you know I-”

“Yeah, stupid question, sorry.” Lances interrupted him while shaking his head.

Keith clenched his jaw. He had been keeping this question inside for years. He took a breath, turning around. Taking Lance’s chin and making him look up. “Would it be so crazy if _I_ asked you to come with _me_?” 

_Would it be so crazy if I asked you to come with me?_ Lance’s brain repeated in a whisper. “What?” He asked taken aback.

“I want you to come with me.” Keith said with an apologetic look. “I know you miss space, and there are so many things you could do, and you could be the sharpshooter in the Blade of Marmora and we could see each other every day, and-” Lance took his face in his hands. He stared at him for a second.

“For how long have you wanted to ask me that?” 

Keith looked down.

“A few months?… a few...years.” 

Lance sighed. 

“It sounds amazing but, I don’t think I could.” 

“What? Why?” Keith spouted, pulling away from Lance’s hands. 

“I can’t do that to my mom. I already left for so long, I can’t do that to her again. And Nadia and Sylvio? They keep growing and growing and I hate the thought of not being there for them. And what if-” He sighed. “What if I’m not as good as I used to be? What if I was never good in the first place?” 

Keith stood up, and kneeled in front of Lance. 

“Okay, I want you to listen to me very carefully, okay?” Lance nodded. “You are the most amazing person I know. Your family loves you, and I’m sure they’d support you if you told them you want to go back. And you coming with me doesn't mean never coming back here, Nadia and Sylvio will be there to welcome you every time, and as for you being good enough, you hadn’t touched a gun in who knows how long and hit every single piece in that fair game. I don’t want to ever hear you say that you're not good at one of the things you love the most because it’s just not true. You have to stop being so hard on yourself Lance. It doesn’t do you any favours, it just sinks you more and more in questioning whether you're good or not good enough. Take it from me. I have lived my whole life trying to prove myself worthy of where I am, demanding more and more from me every time, never thinking it was enough, and I know you have too, but then I realized that the people I care about are already proud of me. I don’t need to be the best for them to love me. And you don’t either, because your friends and your family love you and, God, I love you more than anything in my life.” 

Lance looked up and smiled. “I love you too.” He then moved closer and hugged Keith tightly, making them fall on their backs. 

Lance stayed silent for a moment, thinking. 

“The stars call me sometimes.” He said tracing figures on Keith’s chest.

“What?” Keith chuckled, confused. Lance laughed too.

“Sorry, that needs more explanation. It’s a bit weird, but have you ever gotten a feeling of something calling you? Like when you’re picking a doughnut and the one with a pretzel covered in chocolate calls you?” Keith laughed at that.

“Yeah.” He said caressing Lance’s back.

“Well, that happens to me with stars. Like, there are nights where I just have to stare at them, like they are trying to tell me something. And I think I know what it is now. They want me to go back. And you’re right, I’d be lying if I said I don’t miss it, but I just don’t think I‘m ready yet.” 

Keith nodded. 

“That’s valid. I also want you to know why I can’t stay. When I joined the Blade, I committed to it. I liked being there and I still do. I have responsibilities I have to attend and I am planning on leaving at some point, but I’m still so young, I have so much more to discover and I want to do it. I’m sorry if it isn’t what you want to hear.” He said closing his eyes.

“But, don’t take me wrong, I do want to be with you, I want you to discover everything with me and I want to see you everyday and having you by my side these last few weeks and being able to hug you or kiss you have been a dream come true, I just- I don’t know.” He sighed. 

Lance closed his eyes too. 

“You’re right, that’s not what I want to hear, but that doesn’t matter. You’re living your best life, your dreams. It makes me so happy that you´re doing what you love. Maybe I can’t go with you now and maybe you can’t stay with me, but one day we will.”

Keith kissed his forehead. “Yeah, one day we will.”

***

As much as Lance tried to postpone it in his head and ignore the less and less warm days, summer was over. Keith was living and again, there was nothing he could do to stop it. He could go with him, yeah but the truth is, he had missed Earth so much, he wasn’t ready to let go of it just yet. But them loving where they were meant them loving each other from afar. Lance never liked distance relationships, but now, he was willing to try. Because maybe everything in his life was a mess and this was going to be hard but damn it if he wasn’t going to give his all for this to work. 

Inevitably, the day came. Keith’s last day on Earth. 

Lance helped him pack and Lance’s mom made them breakfast. They played with Nadia and Sylvio and Lance’s mom made extra food for Keith to take with him. 

They took very long walks, barefoot on the sand, hand in hand. Talking a lot, about the future, about them and never letting the other one forget how much they meant to each other. 

At 10:00 p.m., Keith said goodbye to everyone and he and Lance walked together towards his ship. “So, when will you be back?” Lance said, helping Keith with his bags.

“I don’t know, it depends on Kolivan. I’ll try to make it by Thanksgiving, okay?” 

“At least try to make it for your birthday, I want to be with you.” Lance said, hugging him, hiding his face on Keith’s neck.

Keith hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. “Yeah, I’ll try.”

They stayed that way for a while. Lance knew he had to let him go, he had done this before, but now it was so much harder. “I don’t want you to go.” Lance's voice cracked. Keith sighed.

“I know.” He said while placing kisses all around Lance’s face. “I’ll be back faster than you expect, okay?” Lance reached out to kiss him.

“Can I have your jacket? I know it’s super cliché but I-.”

“Sure.” Keith said smiling, taking off his leather jacket. 

Keith’s eyes suddenly watered. “I have to go now.” He said while sniffing his nose.

“I know.” Lance said. He sighed loudly and finally let go of him. “I’ll be waiting for you.” He said as Keith got in his ship.

“And that’s all I need to know to find my way back to you.” He said smiling. Lance smiled back. 

Then, everything happened really quickly. The engine started, Keith looked at him one more time, mouthed an ‘I love you.’ Lance mouthed it back, the ship started to rise and a strong breeze passed by as he stared at the, now empty, sky. 

Lance turned around, with tears in his eyes and started walking back home. Probably one of the last warm breezes passed by, making him close his eyes. _He was going to be back faster than he expected. He loved him, and more importantly, he wanted to come back to him._

He looked at the sky one more time. Somehow, he knew the stars were smiling at him. He couldn’t help but smile back. “We’re going to be okay, right? Yeah, we’re going to be okay.”

He looked away, still smiling, he hugged Keith’s jacket and continued walking home, as the summer faded away. 


End file.
